


In My Arms

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: John has a nightmare and Cynthia comforts him.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon
Kudos: 13





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I know but It's mostly just practice so bare with me
> 
> Lex

John had been prone to nightmares lately. They came on random days out of nowhere, and they were always about one thing.

His sexuality.

John had known he was bisexual as long as he could remember. He had dated both men and women. But accepting himself was the hard part. Especially because the rest of the world didn’t seem to be so accepting. 

John cried as he woke up. But then comforting arms swooped around him.

“It’s going to be okay,” said the voice of his wife Cynthia. 

“It was just a dream John. you’re going to be okay.”

John continued to weep. Cynthia held him. 

Whenever John was feeling sad, Cynthia was always there.


End file.
